RNK-Justizvollzugsanstalt
(exterior) (administration) (cell block A) (cell block B) (visitors center) |terminal = Warden's Terminal }} Die Justizvollzugsanstalt der RNK (kurz RNK-JVA) ist ein ehemaliges Gefängnis, das sich südöstlich von Goodsprings befindet. Hintergrund Die RNK-Justizvollzugsanstalt ist ein Ort der zentralen Mojave-Wüste. In der Vergangenheit war dies das Jean Conservancy, ein Frauengefängnis geringerer Sicherheitsstufe. Unter der neuen RNK-Kontrolle wurden dort Gefangene untergebracht. Die Gefangenen besserten die Schienen parallel zur Long 15 unter Aufsicht von RNK Truppen aus, um die Hauptverbindung zwischen dem Friedhof und New Vegas aufrecht zu erhalten. Eines Tages wurden Gefangniswärter (RNK Truppen) abgezogen, um die Patroullien am Colorado River zu verstärken. Als das Wachpersonal unterbesetzt war, führten die Gefangenen einen gewagten und brutalen Ausbruch durch. Aussehen Das Gefängnis hat nur einen Eingang, der vom Pulverbanditen Dawes bewacht wird. Scharfschützen formen eine stabile Schutzlage rund um das Gefängnis. Anders als bei anderen Lagern der Pulverbanditen sind sie hier nicht feindlich gegenüber dem Spieler, außer er hat sich einen sehr schlechten Ruf bei ihnen eingehandelt. Wenn man Dawes in Verkleidung anspricht, bemerkt er, dass man eigentlich kein Pulverbandit ist, was er einem auch sagt. Danach geht es jedoch mit dem normalen Dialog weiter. Er öffnet für 100 Kronkorken die Tür für den Spieler, aber man kann ihm den Schlüssel auch klauen, um Kronkorken zu sparen. Während dem Ende der Quest von den Pulverbanditen sorgt die RNK per Sturmangriff für einen zweiten Zugang zum Gebäude. Dieser befindet sich dann zwischen dem Wachturm und dem Haupteingang. Wenn man das Gebäude betritt, findet man sich im Eingangsbereich wieder, wo es Sitzplätze gibt, einen Erste-Hilfe-Kasten, einen Schreibtisch und eine Theke mit einem kaputten Terminal drauf. Es gibt auch einen Kühlschrank, einen Sunset Sarsaparilla-Verkaufsautomaten und eine Nuka-Cola-Maschine. Bei der Tür steht ein Pulverbandit, der ein Wachen-Outfit trägt. Er bietet einem einen Waffenstillstand an, bei dem man sich nicht den Lagern der Bande nähern soll, dafür greifen sie einen nicht an. Wenn man das ignoriert, gibt es im Spiel jedoch keine Veränderung. An einem der Tische sitzt ein Mann namens Meyers. Er ist ein ehemaliger Sheriff, der einen anspricht. Er ist kein Pulverbandit und bleibt nur im Gefängnis, um seine Strafe bei der RNK abzusitzen. Tötet man einen der Pulverbanditen, greift er nicht an. Bewohner *Dawes, der Wachmann am Eingang. *Meyers, Ex-Sheriff, den man zum neuen Sheriff von Primm machen kann. *Eddie, der Anführer der verbliebenen Pulverbanditen. *Scrambler, er verlässt nie Eddie's Seite. *Hannigan, der Doktor. *Carter, ein kleiner Händler im B-Block. Bemerkenswerte Beute * A Sunset Sarsaparilla star bottle cap is on the reception desk in the visitors center. It must be stolen. * Schematics - powder charge and 100 bottle caps can be found on a bed inside the (easy) locked room of cell block B. * A copy of Lying, Congressional Style can be found in file room on 2nd floor of the administration building. It must be stolen. * An unusually large empty Nuka-Cola bottle can be found on a table in the guard tower along the eastern fence, due east from the visitors centers' eastern door. * 40 empty whiskey bottles lying around on the prisoner's camp open air terrain. Zugehörige Quests * Ich bekämpfte das Gesetz * My Kind of Town * Eddie's Emissary Infos *Wenn man Joe Cobb in der Quest ''Schießerei in der Geisterstadt getötet hat, ist man verhasst bei den Pulverbanditen und kann das Gefängnis normalerweise nicht betreten, ohne angegriffen zu werden. Wenn man eine Rüstung der Pulverbanditen trägt, akzeptiert Dawes einen erst, kommt man aber näher, greift er sofort an. *Das Gefängnis steht unter der ständigen Beobachtung der Stählernen Bruderschaft. Ein Späher der Bruderschaft befindet sich dort in der Quest Im Dunkel der Geschichte. *Später im Spiel kann man den Komplex mit der RNK stürmen oder den Pulverbanditen helfen, ihn zu verteidigen. Egal wie man es macht, stirbt beim Angriff der Anführer, Eddie. *Im Aussenbereich von Block B hängt über dem Eingang ein Schild, auf dem "Block K bis Z" steht. *Wenn man am Ende die Pulverbanditen unterstützt und eine RNK-Rüstung trägt, ist keine der beiden Fraktionen sauer und man kann die Leichen ausrauben, ohne Ärger zu kriegen. Vorkommen RNK-Justizvollzugsanstalt kommt nur in Fallout: New Vegas vor. Hinter den Kulissen NCRCF is based on the real-life Southern Nevada Correctional Center. Bugs If the Courier "kicks" the cups or bottles that are on the floor inside the Visitor's Center, it is possible that the item will sink into the floor, re-emerge in its initial location, and continue moving until it sinks through the floor again. This can happen repeatedly from a single kick, creating a loop effect. en:NCR Correctional Facility es:Correccional de la RNC pl:Zakład Karny RNK ru:Исправительное учреждение НКР Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Orte Kategorie:Pulverbanditen Orte Kategorie:All Roads nur erwähnte Orte Kategorie:RNK-JVA